


Lessons Learned

by SquiggyGirl



Category: Laverne & Shirley (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:01:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28962846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SquiggyGirl/pseuds/SquiggyGirl
Summary: Going back in time to when our characters were in High school.   It's focusing on Lenny and Squiggy mostly although the girls are in it as well.    Subject matter touches on similarities in the episode "The Slow Child"
Relationships: Lenny Kosnowski / Original Female Character Kristi
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> They all Graduated class of 1956 which in reality would have made them about 18 years old upon graduation. But I'm guessing since Squiggy says he's 29 in 1966 that he graduated at 19. I'm estimating Lenny was the same age as he did say in one episode that he spent most of 10th grade away from school with ringworm.......

It was no secret that Lenny Kosnowski wasn’t the smartest guy in the world. He did ok in high school but he struggled a lot. It wasn’t easy growing up as his mom abandoned him on his 5th birthday and his dad.....well his dad was away a lot and didn’t really have a lot of time to spend with his son. He was primarily raised by his grandparents. 

At 17 he knew he wasn’t going to graduate with some of his friends and he knew he’d probably have to wait and graduate class of ‘56 with Andrew “Squiggy” Squiggman, Laverne and Shirley. The two girls being a year younger than he. Squiggy was the same age as he but also had some difficulties in school. Squiggy had been abandoned by his dad at the age of 9 so he was raised by his mom and a variety of step fathers. Squiggy was a very angry young man and he tended to hide his anger at his dad by his attitude toward girls. Squiggy was always lusting after girls who tended to run away from him and shove him aside. Another reason why Squiggy was so angry was because he was not the usual height for most guys. Ever since he was a youngster he’d been made fun of for his height especially when puberty hit. Usually guys get a growth spurt by age 13-14, Squiggy never did grow past 5” 3’ he took after his dad who was also a shorter man. 

Junior year had just started a few days before, he was in his English Class with the girls and Squiggy. Lenny, as usual, was trying to chat up Laverne Defazio who didn’t want to give him the time of day. When the announcement came on the PA in their classroom from the principal’s secretary Audrey. 

“Mr. Stein, please send Lenny Kosnowski please report to room 309” said Audrey.

Some class members laughed. Everyone knew what room 309 was. It was the Special Ed. Class.

Lenny couldn’t make eye contact with any of his classmates. He ducked his head down, grabbed his books and left the classroom. After he had left, Laverne, who thought Lenny was a nice guy despite some of his faults, glared at everyone. “Now that’s enough you guys just leave him alone!”

“Laverne likes Lenny Laverne likes Lenny” Squiggy jeered.  
“I wouldn’t be making any comments like that, Squig” warned Laverne. “I know where you spent the 4th period so you can shut your mouth now.”

Squiggy reddened and closed his mouth before Laverne said another word.

Lenny arrived at room 309. There was only one other student in the room and no teacher as yet.

“H-hi. I’m Lenny, where’s the teacher?”  
“She had to run to the supply room for some stuff,” replied the girl. “I’m Kristi”

“A-are you new to the school?” he asked. 

Kristi looked at him. “Lenny I’ve been in your class since fifth grade. You’ve never seemed to notice me. I’m the one who always sat at the front of the class.”

“Where the brainers sit. But if you’re such a brainer what are you doing in this class?”

“I may be a brainer in most classes but i have my struggles with reading comprehension and so on. I have dyslexia.”

“H-how did you get this far if you’ve got dyslexia?”

“I had my older sister help me a lot. But ... she can’t now”

“What happened to her? I mean why can’t she help you any more?” asked Lenny

Kristi’s eyes began to water. “She’s in palliative care.... She was diagnosed with Leukemia 6 months ago. She had been spending so much time helping me with my schooling she missed a doctor appointment and ended up having to reschedule the appointment and by that time it was too late. The doctors and she told me it was not my fault at all. But i can’t help but blame myself. Had i not needed such help she wouldn't have missed that appointment and the docs would have found the cancer sooner and she wouldn’t be dying.”

Lenny offered her a hanky. “I’m so sorry Kristi.” he said sincerely.

“Why don’t we help each other. Since we’re the only two in this class we can work together and help each other with our work.” she suggested.

Lenny grinned from ear to ear. 

The only thing internally he worried about was what Squiggy would think. Squiggy could be very judgmental about people and Lenny knew he’d be very judgmental about Kristi. Another thing about Lenny is that he usually went for gorgeous girls. Kristi was cute but not in the gorgeous category.

Ten minutes later the teacher arrived and the three of them discussed their needs and what exactly the teacher was there for and how both Kristi and Lenny would benefit from that class. It was a special ed class indeed but it was an extra help class whereby they would bring their classwork to the class and the teacher would assist them with any questions they had and give them extra time to do tests or exams. Lenny was secretly happy he was in this class as he hated being rushed through the tests. In that classroom setting he was able to take extra time to do exams and tests.


	2. Chapter 2

Lenny and Kristi sat in the cafeteria eating lunch and going over their school work. Kristi had asked him to go over some of the lessons with him and he kindly obliged. Squiggy saw them and approached.

"Hey Len, you were supposed to wait for me after class to eat together!" he accused.  
"Well Squig, um Kristi needed some help and since she has a test this afternoon I felt it more important to help her" Lenny replied.

Squiggy looked from Lenny to Kristi. "You're kiddin' me? You'd chose a dame over me?" 

"Squig, that's enough now. Please let us be" Lenny said as politely as he could in front of Kristi. Secretly he wanted to punch Squiggy in the nose.

"I'll see you after school though right. We're gonna head up to inspiration point with a couple of cuties I set us up with" 

Lenny looked at Kristi then at Squiggy. "I can't tonight Squig. Kristi and me are studying." he said.

Squiggy stared at him open mouthed. "Lenny Kosnowski! you're chosin' to study over makin out at Inspiration Point? Wow I never thought I'd see the day."

Squiggy shook is head and walked away.

"I am so sorry about that Kristi" Lenny apologized. 

"It's ok. I have him in some of my classes. He's rude and crude but he doesn't bother me" Kristi replied.

"He's my best friend. I grew up with him"

"He hasn't really grown up though in reality has he" Kristi said and giggled. Lenny gave her a smile and tried to hold back his laugh in response.

Nearby at another table Laverne and Shirley sat observing Lenny and Kristi. "He seems to like her doesn't he?" Shirley said.

Laverne giggled. "It's a little obvious he has a crush on her but he's not so forthcoming about it like the way he is with me. 

"They have classes together don't they."

"Lenny told me he rearranged his schedule to have more classes with her. He wants to keep an eye on her." Laverne said.

"He talked to you about her?" Shirley asked 

"Yea. That one class we now have together he and Kristi do not share and he and I were partners in a project and he told me." Laverne said.

"Squiggy is jealous" Shirley said.

Laverne nodded. "He doesn't like sharing Lenny with anyone - especially a girl. He doesn't mind us as we all been friends forever but he doesn't like sharing him with Kristi."

"Squiggy needs to get over it and stop being so controlling and bossy towards Lenny. He keeps that up and Lenny will stop hanging around him and then who would Squig have?"

The girls let that question dangle. Truth be told Squiggy wouldn't have anyone to hang out with.


	3. Chapter 3

Lenny and Kristi were in the library with their latest project spread out. Squiggy came barreling in angrily. 

"Lenny Kosnowski where the heck have you been! I've been waiting for you for fifteen minutes in the cafeteria!" he bellowed.

"Shhhh! Young man please keep it down this is a library" the librarian admonished. 

"Squiggy if you don't mind Kristi and I have a project to work on. I told you last night i wasn't meeting you for lunch" Lenny told him.

"I still can't understand why you'd prefer to spend time with this dame over me. I mean look at her vs the girl you could have gone out with the other night!" Squiggy said and pulled out a snapshot of the girl.

"Squiggy stop right now. I'm warning you," Lenny began. "I am busy right now."

"Too busy for your best friend. Thanks a lot! rather hangout with a dummy than with me!" he said muttering that last line. Although he muttered it... it was overheard by Kristi herself.

"What did you call me?" Kristi said glaring angrily at Squiggy and approached him.

Squiggy, not one to back down, even from a girl, stood up to his full 5ft 3 height and looked at her.

"You heard me I ain't repeating it."

"Squig, please don't..." Lenny said.

"Lenny he called me a dummy. You don't think of me as a dummy do you?" Kristi asked.

Lenny stood up. "Of course not! You are NOT a dummy. We both may have our issues but to call ourselves dummies aint good."

"You're in that special class ain't ya. The class for special students" sneered Squiggy.

Laverne and Shirley gasped. What in the world is wrong with Squiggy? They approached the other 3.

"Guys what the heck is going on?" Shirley asked.

"You heard him didn'tcha... my supposed best friend calling us dummies." Lenny shook his head. "Let me tell you something Andrew, I do not wish to speak or see you until you apologize to both Kristi and I for your cold hearted words." With that Lenny and Kristi packed up their books and they left the cafeteria. 

Laverne & Shirley stared at Squiggy and shook their head. WHAT in the world is going on with him?


	4. Chapter 4

Squiggy sighed. He opened his big mouth yet again. Jealousy had reared it's ugly head again and he actually felt bad. Making that scene in the library was evidently the last straw for Lenny. Lenny refused to even drive Squiggy home from that day on and he and Kristi were inseparable

Squiggy cautiously approached Laverne and Shirley who were sitting in the cafeteria with other girls. "Hi girls, can I talk to you privately?" 

"You ain't gonna call US dummies are ya?" Laverne said glaring at him.

Squiggy shook his head. "I feel bad about that. I-I'm just so used to Lenny and me hangin' out that I .... " he stopped. 

"I got jealous that he was spending more time with her than with me."

"Squiggy he likes her. You are not his keeper so you gotta just let it go and not be so rude." Shirley told him.

Squiggy looked ashamed of himself. "I know..."

Lenny and Kristi entered the cafeteria and saw Squiggy talking to the girls. "Excuse me girls is this guy bothering you?"

"No. It's ok Len" Laverne said. She didn't want a fight to break out in the cafeteria. Squiggy may be very tough but Lenny was stronger and if provoked could really hurt him.

Lenny glared at Squiggy. Squiggy looked at Lenny, his brown eyes downcast. "I'm sorry for everything Len. I-I got jealous. you rearranged your schedule to be with her and I was hurt. We have only one class together now because of that."

"Squiggy I like Kristi. She is a nice girl. She helps me as I help her. You need to understand that you do not own me" Lenny said.

"Can we still be friends Len? I don't want to lose my best friend"

"Squig, you will always be my best friend but Kristi is in my life now and you need to understand that." he said.

"Oh" To Kristi, Squiggy looked to at her. "I am sorry for what i said. I often speak without thinking. I just got jealous that you were takin up his time" 

Kristi looked from Squiggy to Lenny. "I understand that. I had a friend like that too. She was just as posessive maybe even worse... " Kristi shook her head. "I stopped speaking to her because of it."

Lenny looked at Kristi. "You STOPPED speaking to her? What did she say?"

Kristi looked from Lenny to Squiggy then back to Lenny again. "Well - she called you a name... a name I cannot repeat. She also said that I could do much better and that you would amount to nothing. She tried fixing me up with another guy who was after one thing. He thought he could take advantage of me because of my disabilities....."

"That girl is not worth your time Kristi" he said. 

PA announcer: Kristi Sommers to the front office please

Kristi shrugged and headed to the front office, Lenny following.

"What's going on? I have to get to class." she said 

The principal's secretary looked at her sadly. "Your parents were in a fatal car accident Kristi. Your aunt is taking custody of you.... in Arizona."

Kristi looked at Lenny then at the secretary. "I'm almost 18 - legal adult... I want to stay here to finish my junior year"

"There is a um... well due to your situation um you will be under a guardian's care until you're at least 21. You are allowed obviously to go to your parents funeral and such but then you will be going back with your aunt to Arizona after you gather your personal belongings."

"Can i at least finish up the day here?"

The secretary shook her head. "You aunt is waiting for you"

Kristi looked from the secretary to Lenny. "I'm so sorry Len....I so wanted to stay and finish up the year with you. We had a great start to the year..." she said.

Lenny headed back to the cafeteria, his eyes looking at the floor. He didn't see Laverne until he had bumped into her. "Hey Len! What happened?"

Caught up in the moment Lenny threw his arms around his friend and wept. "Len?" she said.

"Kristi is gone."

"Gone?"

"Parents died in accident and gonna live with aunt in Arizona" he choked out. "Please hold me." 

It was a little awkward but Laverne let Lenny weep in her arms. She knew his heart was broken and that Kristi was special to him. A few moments later Shirley and Squiggy came around the corner and saw Lenny in Laverne's arms. 

"What is going on?"

"Kristi is going to Arizona. I will explain later. Can you tell our teachers we're going to be late please?" Laverne said.

Squiggy and Shirley obliged while Lenny and Laverne went to their secret spot. It was a spot by the baseball diamond that the two of them would often go to chat over the years.

"I thought I had found the perfect girl. She was non judgmental and a great friend. I mean so are you but Kristi was different."  
Lenny said.

Laverne chuckled. She knew what he meant. 

They just sat there chatting and as they chatted they lost track of time...

"Did we just skip the rest of the day?" Lenny said to Laverne.

"Yeah. It seems like we did. We're gonna get in trouble tomorrow" she said.

Lenny nodded. "Yea i know i'm so sorry Laverne" he said looking down.

"It's ok Len. Of all people i'd like to skip school with you're the one." she said and leaned in to kiss him. 

"L-Laverne you just kissed me." he said and blushed.

"Yea i did." she said and leaned in to kiss him again and this time he relaxed a little more. 

"You're a pretty good kisser" Laverne told him.

"Thanks so are you."

They were quiet. 

And that was the very beginning of the building official romance we all knew and loved as "LAVENNY"

Lenny had realized that he cared a lot about Kristi and that although they had a good friendship he knew he couldn't love her the way he had loved Laverne. Lenny had always had a thing for Laverne who liked him too. Before that moment, neither of them had the confidence to admit they had feelings for each other. Each thought they'd be judged. Lenny thought Squiggy would judge him for wanting a girl like Laverne and of course Laverne felt she'd be judged by Shirley for liking Lenny. Shirley would always throw the _Ned Sterns_ story at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh. Well i had to tie up this story as i had lost my inspiration with it. I didn't want to keep it going just for the sake of keeping it going..


End file.
